Miracle Days
by sukarettimay
Summary: It doesn't matter if Miracle Days come only once in a blue moon, the two can't deny that they were their most favorite moments. [SharrYamu 'Cause I love them]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form. I wish I did though. That'd be cool.**_

* * *

><p>There were special days in the palace of Sindria.<p>

Special days like these, when both the white haired swordsman and blue haired mage had no such worries, came none too often. These were the days they actually tolerated each other's presence for more than a moment, temporarily dismissing the long-time rivalry.

It were these days that Sharrkan didn't feel up to any partying or training of any sort, and when Yamuraiha needed a break away from her work. Some of those in the palace appropriately dubbed them the "Miracle Days", when somehow, someway, that when they were a few feet away from each other, the two weren't attempting to murder one another.

They were spent usually on the seats in any of the palace's many rooms, where they would lay, no words spoken as the two bathed in the comfortable silence, off in their own little lands. Their even breaths were the only things their ears could pick up on, aside from the occasional muffled conversation of the people on the other side of the door as they would proceed with their preferred activities.

The one they used the most often, however, was the room just near the front of the palace doors, hidden by a wooden door.

It was an average room, nothing more than two love seats, a glass table and a few decorations, but somehow, they were attached to it like glue.

Of course, there were moments that made these days slightly more special.

Often, Sharrkan would bring in some alcohol, fine wine, only the best, and whatnot. He would pour some in his glass, clutching it gently, as if his glass would break with a simple touch.

He would hand a different drink to Yamuraiha, as he knew his favorite wine wasn't the blue haired mage's preferred drink. She would take it gingerly and ever so carefully, the blue haired mage would take a sip, then place it on the table beside her as Sharrkan would chuckle slightly at her gentleness.

There were also the days when Yamuraiha would snatch his glass as he would twirl it in his hand, and take a sip of it, just for the gist of it. He would pout as Yamuraiha would giggle lightly at his expression. But no matter how much she laughed at him, somehow, he would always crack a smile.

Sometimes, Sharrkan would come in with a bucket in hand, and would place it on top of the table in the room. Yamuraiha would already be seated on the couch, sitting up straight with an excited look on her face.

Sharrkan would laugh at her eagerness, teasing her impatience, and she would just huff at with a pout. He would sit down next to her, and reach into the bucket, pulling out a few shells he had collected while training out on the beach.

It was by then when her anxiousness would get the best of her, and she would grab the shells out of his hand, a look of admiration in her eyes as she would inspect the details of the shells.

He would grin at her, retrieving the shell to tell her about it, and she would more than often nod eagerly. Sharrkan suspected that she wasn't actually listening, but just bobbing her head as quick as she could so she could have the shells back.

Occasionally, Yamuraiha would nod off as she is flipping lazily through a book of sorts, and her head would fall lightly onto Sharrkan's shoulder. Rather than his usual response of raging annoyance, he would simply take a glance at her and grin, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to tug her close. The white haired swordsman would say nothing, as he resumed his activities.

On some days, Sharrkan would glance over Yamuraiha's shoulder, his breath sending goosebumps down her spine, and scan the book. But as he did not understand the complicated jumble of words, he would more than often ask, "What are you reading?"

She would grin, her eyes softening as he would scrunch up his face, trying to dissect the meaning of the odd symbols. "Just some magic stuff." She would reply fondly. "See, right here is the eight pointed star that would appear whenever someone would cast a spell…" and she would blabber on about the wondrous magics of the world.

The white haired swordsman usually responded with a hum, obviously not hearing anything she said. But as he saw her smile as she would ramble on in her melodious voice about magic, blue eyes twinkling with admiration, he decided that it was good enough for him.

And then there were days like these.

Ja'far stepped quietly into the room, out to retrieve the documents for the king. He recalled leaving it in one of the rooms of the palace, in a room with two love seats, facing each other in the center of the room. One of the seats had its back to the door, he remembered as he stepped further. The room was nothing special, and it had to be at least the 5th one he checked.

Scanning the room quickly with his green eyes, he found what he was looking for much to his relief, on the table between the couches, and he walked towards it.

Bending slightly to grab it, Ja'far stopped midway, as he caught sight of a black pointed hat laying next to his objective. Yamuraiha's special headgear from her homeland. Glancing up, he saw two certain generals laying on the loveseat, in a comfortable position.

Yamuraiha's legs were pulled up, so that she would be able to fit on the somewhat small seat. Sharrkan's legs were as well, although not as much as the other seat occupant. His arms were wrapped around her in a cuddle, his nose buried into her blue hair. Somehow, both of their heads were successfully laying on the seat pillow.

Ja'far smiled at the sight.

_So it's a Miracle Day, huh?_ He mused in his head, as he gathered up the papers in his arms. Looking back at them, he noticed that the blue haired mage had hid her face into the chest of the swordsman. He didn't miss the small smile that formed on Sharrkan's face.

He closed his eyes, a smile still spread across his face as he exited the room, careful to close the door quietly as to not disturb the two sleeping generals.

_It doesn't matter if the Miracle days come only once in a blue moon, the two can't deny that they were their most favorite moments._

_an:/ SharrYamu is on my mind right now. Anyways, here's a short, itsy bitsy fanfic about the days when Sharrkan and Yamuraiha don't try to rip out each other's throats. I dunno, I felt like… I dunno, INSPIRED I guess. I didn't put this in my Polar Opposites story, mainly because I didn't feel like it fit the theme of it. I got Wedding Dress by Taeyang stuck in my head oh it's like stuck thereeeeee._

_M'kay baii._

_-Suka-chan_


End file.
